This invention relates to a hanger rack, and more particularly to a hanger rack installed in a bathroom.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a traditional hanger rack 1 has two base seats 3, two hollow truncated-cone casings 4, two rings 5, two support balls 6, and a rod 7. Each support ball 6 has a groove 603 and a threaded hole 602. Each hollow truncated-cone casing 4 has a through hole 401. Each base seat 3 has a solid post 301 which passes through the through hole 401, the ring 5, and a lower portion of the support ball 6. The groove 603 receives the rod 7. A plurality of screws 2 fasten the base seats 3 on a wall. A plurality of perforated holes should be drilled on the wall. However, the perforated holes may not match the screws 2. Furthermore, the distance between two base seats 3 may not match the length of the rod 7.